


Playing With Fire

by Geekgrrllurking



Series: Home Fires Series [1]
Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, Showtime, Gekko etc. No infringement intended.<br/>Words: 847<br/>Beta: Thank you to Ms_Josephine </p><p>AN: Written for the Sam and Janet Ficathon 2009. This is a snippet from a longer story I've got on the back burner, if I can ever find my original notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

 

 

The fire snaps and crackles sending bright sparks floating up into the dark sky, long flames flickering and lighting the unfamiliar faces surrounding it with a warm glow. It gets damn cold here on P3X-2117 when the two suns finally set and life here in the small primitive village settles down for the night. A bone aching chill is starting to settle in my hands and I rub them together, trying to get the circulation going again.

 

I stare across the fire, watching my friend mingle and work her diplomatic magic with the leader of the tribe. Sam Carter smiles softly, speaking easily with Marah. The small red head is a little older than I am, and obviously well loved by her people. And she is certainly not shy about her interest in one Captain Carter.

 

Sam tugs at the black fur draped across her shoulders, pulling it closer around her neck to keep the damp cold at bay. It was a gift from Marah, given to Sam when they had finally been able to convince the tribe they came in peace. Negotiations had not gone well at first, eventually breaking down, with Jack O’Neill returning to Earth with Teal’c. Once they had been removed from the situation Marah had eventually calmed down and called off her warriors, stating that she would only speak with Sam and Daniel.

 

Marah wears a matching white fur around her shoulders. Daniel had said at the time that the furs are a symbol of power in this society, and by giving her the fur Sam was recognized as an equal leader here. Marah’s hand is sliding along Sam’s shoulder, helping to adjust the fur, her fingers lingering there brushing along the strong jaw line. Their eyes lock for a moment and Sam slowly looks away into the fire, suddenly shy.

 

My stomach does a little flip flop and I stuff down my feelings once again. Don’t go there Janet. The golden glow from the fire highlights the angles of Sam’s cheekbones and the unruly tufts of short blonde hair and I can’t stop the thought flashing through my mind at the sight.

 

Dear God she is beautiful.

 

I can’t say that I blame Marah. Oh no, not at all. I just never expected Sam to be interested. Or at least that’s what it looks like from this side of the camp fire as Sam nods and smiles again, her hand sliding along Marah arm as she leans close to whisper something to her. Marah glances over to me suddenly and then Sam does as well and I freeze, lost in the mischievous blue eyes.

 

The tension is suddenly broken as I hear movement to my right. Apparently I’m not the only one who thinks things are progressing between the two women, as a warrior stands abruptly and stalks away into the forest. I take note of the troubled stir this has caused among the other villagers huddled around the fire. I’m so intrigued by their reaction that I didn’t even notice that Sam had moved until I felt a warm body drop down beside me.

 

“Hey. Are you cold?” Sam leaned in, whispering softly into my ear. The shiver that runs down my spine has nothing to do with the temperature. I’m silent as she grabs my hands and starts to rub them. I nod and simply watch our hands moving together, luxuriating in the combined body heat, enjoying the guilty pleasure of this woman touching me.

 

“I told Marah we were together.” Sam’s hands slow their movement against my skin and I stare into the fire, afraid to look at my friend, terrified of what my eyes will give away to her. “I hope you don’t mind playing along. I didn’t want to offend her and her girlfriend seemed pretty upset with me.” Sam glanced back into the darkness in the direction the red head had just gone, following her moody warrior.

 

Sam turned her attention back to me and I looked up into the concerned blue eyes and something seemed to shift, deep inside. Like my world had suddenly righted itself and it seemed as if Sam felt it too. Long fingers slowly reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. She smiled softly as I turned into the caress. I glanced around the campfire at the approving villagers, the small public display of affection seeming to make an impact, an acceptance of us into their tribe.

 

“What are we doing Sam?” I ask, unsure, afraid to hope and put a name to what I can feel starting to build between the two of us. Something I’ve denied myself for a very long time. Leaning back, she slid an arm across my shoulders, draping her warm fur over the both of us and staring once more into the bright flames as I settled against her lean frame.

 

“Playing with fire...”

 

We sat for a long time after that, snuggled in each others arms, the flames jumping and dancing together. And for now it was enough.


End file.
